Kaikkein tärkein, mutta kaikkein paskin myös
by Tuliharja
Summary: Fai on agstaamassa makuuhuoneessaan miten Kurogane on pilannut hänen elämänsä. Samalla Fai myös muistelee mennyttä matkaa ja eri käänteitä siitä...Muistellessaan oma velhomme alkaa pikkuhiljaa ymmärtää ettei Kuro olekaan niin paska...FaiKuro


_Nimi:_ Kaikkein tärkein, mutta kaikkein paskin myös

_Kirjoittaja:_ Tuliharja

_Vastuuvapautuslauseke:_ Onko Fai jo myöntänyt rakastavansa Kuroganea? Onko tämä teksti kirjoitettu japaniksi? Ja, ennen kaikkea lukeeko tuossa kirjoittajan kohdalla CLAMP? Ei mikään osunut? No voi hitto, en omista Tsubasa Reservoir Chroniclea sitten.

_Kirjoittajan kommentti:_ Ensimmäinen Tsubasa ficci. Suurimmaksi osaksi Fain näkökulmasta, kun ei ole yleisestä. _Italic_-osat (siis nuo yksittäiset pitkät lauseet Italic;lla) olen lainannut suoraan mangasta, mutta vain kääntänyt, muuten kaikki on tullut aivan omasta päästäni. Spoilaa aika pahasti 107 luvusta eteenpäin miten Faille ja kumppaneille oikein kävi, Fain näkökulmasta. Hieman tunteiden näyttöä, muttei mitään vakavaa. One-shot.

* * *

Fai puristi rystyset valkoisena peittoa kun suru ja itseinho kasvoivat hänen sisällään.

Miksi hänen piti aina huomata kaikki? Miksi hänen piti olla niin ymmärtäväinen, mutta silti, silti niin helvetin kylmä ja välinpitämätön? Fai halusi työntää tuon miehen pois elämästään ja vain olla. Kuolla. Mennä pois. Mutta tuo idiootti, idiootti Kurogane ei voinut, _ei antanut_ hänen kuolla. Fai puraisi lohduttomasti huultaan, tuntien rautaisen maun suussaan. Hitto, nyt hän meni ja puri huulensa verille! Hän oli saanut jo tarpeeksi veren litkimisestä. Aina hän viilsi ranteensa auki, uudestaan ja uudestaan hänen vuokseen. Jos Fai ei joisi noita arvokkaita pisaroita mitä hänen ranteestaan tippui, niin hän olisi antanut niiden vain tippua maahan. Mitä tuhlausta se olisikin ollut! Siksi Fai joi. Ja siksi Fai myös inhosi sitä. Hän ei ollut toivonut pelastusta. Hän ei ollut toivonut elämää, hän ei ollut toivonut että muuttuisi vampyyriksi. Mutta niin oli vain käynyt. Ja kaikki sen vuoksi että hän oli yrittänyt auttaa Syaorania. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt antaa itsensä lähentyä ja lämmetä niille lapsille! Ennemmin vaikka hänen olisi pitänyt hakata kätensä poikki ja sokaista itsensä. Hitto, sen vuoksi he saivat kärsiä. Koska hänestä oli tullut niin läheinen niille lapsille…Mutta ei se vielä mitään, kaikki oli mennyt totaalisesti pieleen kun Kurogane oli yllättäen pelastanut hänet. Fai oli toivonut kuolemaa, että Syaoran ei voisi käyttää hänen taikuuttaan minkä hän oli varastanut, mutta Kurogane ei ollut suostunut siihen. Ei. Ei…

_Jos haluat kuolla niin innokkaasti minä tapan sinut. Siihen asti, elä._

Fai päästi otteensa irti peitosta muistaessaan Kuroganen ilmeen siinä vaiheessa. Ei tekosyitä. Ei valitusta. Fai laski katseensa maahan ja kirosi. Hänestä itsestään oli tullut vampyyri ja hänestä oli tullut hänen "E";nsä…hänen maksunsa hänen hintana elää. Fai heitti raivokkaasti tyynyn alas lattialle ja tunsi yllättäen kyyneleen kihoavan ainokaiseen silmäänsä. Sen jälkeen Fai oli tehnyt kaikkensa satuttaakseen häntä…_Kaikkensa_. Hän ansaitsi sen. Ei Kuroganella ollut oikeutta päättää hänen elämästään! Hän oli antanut sielunsa, kehonsa ja mielensä Sakuran käyttöön. Hänestä tuli prinsessan ase. Ase, mitä hän saisi käyttää miten hän halusi. Työkalu. Ei muuta. Mutta vaikuttiko se Kuroganeen? Mies ei ainakaan näyttänyt sitä päällepäin. Mutta Sakura…kiltti, ihana Sakura oli tajunnut Fain bluffin, niin kuin Kuroganekin oli.

_Sitten…tästä lähtien…Tahdon sinun kohtelevan itseäsi kaikkein tärkeimpänä ihmisenä elämässäsi. Lupaa minulle._

Ei hän ollut voinut muutakaan tehdä. Hän oli luvannut ja pettänyt hänet. Tappanut hänet. Fai hymähti. Hän oli niin itsekäs ja silti, Sakura oli työntänyt hänet lopussa pois ja pannut hänet lupaamaan. Kuin hän olisi tajunnut sen että hän halusi vain satuttaa Kuroganea. Sen jälkeen helvetti oli päässyt irti. Ashura-o sai vihdoikin napattua hänet. Se oli kamalaa. Kaiken sen työn ja tuskan jälkeen hän palasikin vain alkuun ja huomasi että joutuisi satuttamaan vielä lisää. Ashura-o oli suunnitellut sen kaiken, että hän tappaisi hänet. Siksi hän oli tehnyt hirveyksiä…Mutta Fai ei voinut tappaa häntä. Mutta kirous, hänen syntinsä pakottivat hänet tekemään ratkaisun. Ashura-o vaati hänet tilille. Fai päästi pienen kirouksen huultensa välistä. Ashura-on ainut toive oli ollut että hän suojelisi maata vihollisilta…Joita olivat Kurogane ja Syaoran, oikea Syaoran, ja Mokona. Hänen piti tappaa heidät. Hän oli hyökännyt Kuroganen kimppuun…Tuska oli jo siinä vaiheessa kadonnut ja tunteet jähmettyneet. Hän ei ollut tuntenut enää mitään. Hän oli toivonut jopa salaa että se olisi loppu. Kuroganehan oli hyvä, ei vaan parempi kuin hyvä, hän oli paras. Hän oli mestari miekan käyttäjä. Sen olisi pitänyt olla niin helppoa. Mutta mikä oli mennyt pieleen? Ei hän olisi välittänyt vaikka olisi kuollut hänen kädestään…

_Lopeta jo tämä farssi!_

Niin Kurogane oli sanonut. Hän oli kutsunut hänen elämäänsä farssiksi. Hän oli satuttanut ja loukannut häntä. Mutta ei. Hän oli vain osoittanut Ashura-on katalan suunnitelman ja valheet mitkä olivat kahlinneet hänet. Fai oli kääntynyt Ashura-ota vastaan…Raskain sydämin. Hän ei ollut vain pystynyt siihen. Hän ei vain yksinkertaisesti ollut pystynyt siihen. Hän olisi kuollut. Hän olisi saanut vihdoinkin rauhan ja päästä synnistään…Minkä oli tehnyt. Hän oli ollut itsekäs ja valinnut itsensä veljensä siasta. Mutta ei. Typerä Kurogane oli taas tullut väliin ja iskenyt Ashura-on kuoliaaksi. Ja sitten, sitten hänen veljensä…hänen hyvityksensä valui hukkaan, kadoten sulan kanssa Sakuran sisään. Fai nosti katseensa seinään ja tunsi miten tuska raateli hänen sieluaan. Hän oli päättänyt pelastaa heidät, hyvityksenä siitä että he olivat avanneet hänen silmänsä Ashura-on hulluudella ja Fei Wong Reedin katalalle suunnitelmalle. Itsekäs kun hän oli, niin hän oli päättänyt hautautua sen maailman mukana ja kuolla. Mutta jokin oli mennyt pieleen. Syaoran oli pelastunut Sakuran ruumiin kanssa ja Mokonan. Fai löi vihaisesti kämmenensä petiin. Miksi sen aina piti mennä noin? Vain hän ja Kurogane aina…Ja aina vain hän satutti tätä. Miksei Kurogane vain voinut antaa hänen mennä turmioonsa? Hän oli taas tehnyt uhrauksen, viiltäen kätensä irti. Hintana siitä että sai revittyä hänet mukaansa viimeisillä voimillaan. Fai nosti katseensa. Miksi Kurogane ei voinut edes silloin luovuttaa? Miksei? Hän oli arvoton houkka joka ei välittänyt muista ja joka vain satutti teoillaan muita.

Hän oli ensin alkuun pelännyt kuolemaa, mutta yhdessä Kuroganen kanssa hän oli alkanut toivoa sitä salaa. Ja tämä salattu toive oli vain kasvanut kun hän oli viimein tajunnut sen…

"Ja niin paljon tarvittiin, että lopultakin tajusin sen…" Fai mumisi ja hymähti surullisesti.

Vasta kun Kurogane oli hänen käsivarsillaan, kuolemaisillaan hän oli tajunnut sen. Että ei se ollut oikeasti sitä mitä hän halusi. Sitä että hän halusi työntää muut pois luotaan ja itsekkäästi vain herättää veljensä eloon tai jos nämä asiat eivät tapahtuisi, niin kuolla. Ei. Mitä hän halusi, oli ollut hänen edessään…Eikä hän ollut edes huomannut sitä. Kuroganen huomautukset siitä että hänen menneisyydellänsä ei ollut mitään tekemistä hänen kanssaan eikä hän edes välittänyt siitä…Ei edes sen jälkeen kun oli saanut tietää totuuden. Hän oli ohittanut kaikki hänen temppunsa ja nähnyt _hänet_. Todellisen Fain. Fai hymähti ja käänsi katseensa sivulleen. Hän vihasi, inhosi ja halveksui Kuroganea. Mutta hitto, hän myös välitti tästä. Kurogane oli opettanut häntä että kuolema ei ollut vaihtoehto vaikeassa tilanteessa. Hän oli opettanut mitä todellinen läheisyys oli. Mitä rakkaus, todella merkiksi. Fai päästi hymyn. Oikein hymyn. Vaikka Kurogane olikin tyhmä, ei hän voinut sille mitään että rakasti sitä hupsua.

"Oi! Lakkaa unelmoimasta, meillä on töitä tehtävänä!" Kurogane huudahti kävellen Fain huoneeseen. Fai hymyili.

Enää en aio työntää häntä pois. En enää. Enää en anna sitä pilalle mennyttä hymyä hänelle tai yritä satuttaa häntä. En enää. Koska…Hän on tärkein ihminen minulle.

"Ylös siitä!" Kurogane tiuskaisi ja tarttui Fain käsivarteen nostaen ex-velhoa ylös.

"Noustaan, noustaan Kurogane", Fai sanoi pikaisesti.

Fai tunsi miten Kurogane pysähtyi. Koko hänen olemuksensa jähmettyi kun hän käänsi katseensa ex-velhoon. "Pilailin vain Kuro-chi!"

"Hitto, älä tee enää noin", Kurogane murisi päästäen irti Faista joka tippui petille.

"Auuu! Se sattui Kuro-tan!" Fai valitti. Kurogane vain käveli poispäin mutisten jotain kuinka saatanan tyhmä hän oli. Fai päästi hymyn huulilleen tietäen että tuo mies välitti myös hänestä, enemmän kuin jopa hengestään.

"Kuro-pon, odota!" Fai huudahti ja nopeasti, kompastellen, juoksi Kuroganen luokse joka oli pysähtynyt odottamaan häntä.

"Mäntti velho…" Kurogane tuhahti ja lähti kävelemään Fain kanssa joka kerrankin pysyi hiljaa, hymyillen vain kaunista, oikeaa hymyään Kuroganelle.

* * *

Kommentit olisivat kivoja. ^^


End file.
